1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding mask, and more particularly to an air supplying device for a welding mask, capable of supplying clean air into the welding mask for an operator wearing the welding mask, while conveniently adjusting direction of a bellows hose connected to supply the air and also adjusting quantity and direction of the air being supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, welding work not only generates lots of sparks but may even harm an operator because the sparks of parent metal being welded may spout to the operator's face due to sudden ultrahigh heat and resistance. Furthermore, since smoke generated by the welding work contains various toxic substances, the smoke could do great harm to the operator when being inhaled. Accordingly, a welding mask has been needed and used to prevent inhalation of the smoke as well as protecting the operator's sight and face.
The welding mask generally comprises a head band that helps wearing of the welding mask on the operator's head, and a face shield axially connected with both sides of the head band to shield the operator's face. Additionally, a viewing window is provided on a front of the face shield to enable the operator to see the front therethrough while protecting the operator's eyes from the strong welding sparks.
Such a welding mask has been developed in various configurations according to the use. Especially, the development has been made concerning the technology not only for protecting the operator from the smoke by supplying clean air into the welding mask but also enabling the operator to perform the welding being favorably supplied with the clean air even in a hermetic space or a high-temperature space.